narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Post Modern Era (Naruto Regashi) Timeline
This is a timeline of the events preceding and during Naruto Regashi. Its spans from the end of the until the year at the beginning of the story. Updates will be added as the fanfiction progresses. Please note this is fully an idea I created in my mind and NOT to be considered canon. More an Alternate Universe kind of situation Year One of the Post Modern Era * The world recovers from the . The are dissolved and reformed into the , then expands to absorb the smaller villages into their ranks. * Nobushige Takken is born. Year Two of the Post Modern Era * appears, kidnapping and attacking . He is eventually defeated by . * Ahio is born. Year Three of the Post Modern Era * and introduced their daughter to the world. * and marry. Months later, their son is born. Year Six of the Post Modern Era * Barak is born in . Year Eight of the Post Modern Era * is named the Seventh Year Fourteen of the Post Modern Era * The incident occurs. His clones are relocated to an orphanage under the care of . * and attack the . After a confrontation with the Five Kage and , they are eliminated. Year Eighteen of the Post Modern Era * The first Chakra Glove is created and ChakTech is established in . Year Nineteen of the Post Modern Era * The incident occurs. is killed during the fighting and is decimated. Thanks to the efforts of (who had the Nine Tailed Beast sealed within him after his fathers death), the terrorist is defeated. Boruto disappears shortly after this. * Konohamaru Sarutobi (Naruto Regashi) is named the Eighth by . * The Coup occurs. A new ruling council is elected to replace the power vacuum left by the absesnce of the . Year Twenty of the Post Modern Era * Hotaru is born in Kazegakure. Year Twenty Two of the Post Modern Era * Sakura Haruno (Naruto Regashi) establishes the Konohagakure Medical Academy. * Hiyuu of the Platinum Death is born in and the is sealed within her. Year Twenty Five of the Post Modern Era * Ahio is named the Wind Daimyo after the death of his father. * Nobushige Takken and The Five Daimyo rise to fame as the mysterious Six Charities. * Nagisa is born in the . Year Twenty Six of the Post Modern Era * Itami Sarutobi (Naruto Regashi) is born in . * Bakar is named the Lightning Daimyo after the death of his mother. Year Twenty Eight of the Post Modern Era * The Six Charities unmask in the center of the world and declare their support for an Empire under the leadership of Nobushige Takken. The Shinobi take issue with this but the majority of the population takes this well. Year Twenty Nine of the Post Modern Era * An alliance against the Emperor is raised by and with support from and Kazegakure. War breaks out against the Emperor, with and supporting him. * The Previous Water Daimyo orchestrates a mutiny within the against the Shinobi led . He quickly subdues s forces and has him placed under house arrest. * The Alliance and Imperial Forces meet south of for a costly battle. During the fighting, the majority of Kazegakures forces are wiped out and is captured. * Konohamaru Sarutobi (Naruto Regashi) takes on the bulk of the alliances forces alone to give the Emperor time to escape when they are ambushed. He manages to cripple their forces and lead them to retreat after an extended battle. Because of this, the Emperor called him his own personal Angel of Death. * leads a raid on Nobushige Takkens fortress. He is defeated in battle by Barak and then executed by the Emperor for treason. The war ends with this action. * is named the Sixth . * The Kage and Council of Iwagakure officially submit to the Emperors authority. Year Thirty of the Post Modern Era * Shihongakure is established where Nobushige Takkens fortress stood during the war. * s is removed and replaced by the Twelve Guardian Ninja (Naruto Regashi). * s is removed and replaced by a new generation of The Seven Ninja Swordsmen (Naruto Regashi). * s is removed and replaced by the Kinkaku Force (Naruto Regashi). * s is removed and replaced by the Explosion Corps (Naruto Regashi). * s is removed and replaced by The Puppet Brigade (Naruto Regashi). * The E.S.B.U is authorized by the Emperor and created by Bakar. * The Grand Tournament is held for the first time and a contestant from wins. * is kept as a prisoner within Shihongakure and The Sixth Mizukage is named in his place. * Muneshige Takken is born to the Emperor and his concubine in Shihongakure. Year Thirty One of the Post Modern Era * The Emperor orders E.S.B.U to invade and destroy Kazegakure for its efforts during the war, to test his their abilities. The village is wiped out and the expressed his displeasure with this. Year Thirty Two of the Post Modern Era * The Blood Mist Loyalists slaughter and most of his followers and announce the return of the Bloody Mist Village. This kick starts the Kirigakure Civil War. In response The Previous Water Daimyo declares that the Shinobi attempted an uprising and closes off to the outside word. He then takes direct control of the Shinobi of the outside of its capital village. * Ginchiyo Takken is born to the Emperor and his concubine in Shihongakure. Year Thirty Three of the Post Modern Era * Daichi (Naruto Regashi) is born in the . Year Thirty Four of the Post Modern Era * Raion Uzumaki, Akane Sarutobi Kenta Inuzuka and the rest of their generation are born in . * Tasatsu Hozuki is born in . * The Grand Tournament is held for the second time and a contestant from wins. Year Thirty Five of the Post Modern Era * Shizuka Tamashii and Ryuunosuke Tamashii are born to Michiko Tamashii in . * Kyosuke Takken is born to the Emperor and a mysterious woman in Shihongakure. * The Tower of Knowledge is built in Shihongakure. The Emperor orders that all rare and dangerous Ninjutsu be stored there from that point on for safe keeping. Year Thirty Eight of the Post Modern Era * The Grand Tournament is held for the third time and Hiyuu wins easily. She request's the position of and is granted it. Year Forty of the Post Modern Era * The Emperor holds a celebration in Shihongakure in honor of a decade in power. * Konohamaru Sarutobi (Naruto Regashi) names Sarada Uchiha (Naruto Regashi) the ninth . * Mitsuki (Naruto Regashi) is named the leader of the Twelve Guardian Ninja (Naruto Regashi). Year Forty Two of the Post Modern Era * The Grand Tournament is held for the fourth time and Itami Sarutobi (Naruto Regashi) wins. He request's lifetime access to the Tower of Knowledge and is granted it. Year Forty Six of the Post Modern Era * The Grand Tournament is held for the fifth time and Hotaru wins. She demands the position of the and is granted it. * The Previous Water Daimyo dies under suspicious circumstances and power passes to his daughter, Nagisa. Year Forty Seven of the Post Modern Era * Hotaru reestablishes Kazegakure on the edge of the . Year Forty Eight of the Post Modern Era * The Previous Lightning Daimyo leads a rebellion against the Emperor and declares war. This movement is quickly put down thanks to assistance of the . Power passes to his young son Daichi (Naruto Regashi).